


Interrupter's Punishment

by scraggle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraggle/pseuds/scraggle
Summary: Robotnik is just trying to find a way to destroy Wachowski, but a small slip-up from Stone brings new plans to the day
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Interrupter's Punishment

Dr. Robotnik gave one last defeated sigh and buried his face in his hands. He grabbed a fistful of hair and groaned as he cursed his seemingly declining luck. Ever since that wretched little blue alien stepped foot on this planet he's been trying to capture him. Every attempt was just as worthless as the one before, and no matter what changed, he still couldn't get any closer. Robotnik blew out a puff of air through his lips and leaned back in his seat, crossing him arms angrily. This should not be happening.

"Stone!" he yelled out, not looking away from his screen.

Agent Stone came rushing in almost immediately, a worried look planted on his face.  
"What is it Doctor? Did you get them?"

Robotnik scoffed and sat forward again, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him.  
"No, Stone, I haven't, at least not yet."

He stopped for a moment, biting his nail as he squinted.

"Sir?"

"Stone could you find me any more information on this... Wachowski guy?"

The name seethed through his teeth like poison, and he wanted to get the bad taste out.

"Well, sir, what we do know is that he's an officer-"

"I already know that!" Robotnik spat out, slamming his fists on the counter surface to push himself up. He whirled around to Stone, getting dangerously close. He grabbed the smaller man by the lapels of his coat, pulling their chests together.

"I know that already," he repeated, this time quieter, "You forget there's only one idiot in this room."

Stone's face remained still, even after the hurtful comment, and he clenched his jaw as Robotnik wrung the fabric in his hands, squeezing the material tighter.

"I want to know if there's anything more about him. Where does he eat, what does he do in his free time, hell, where does he buy his groceries? I'm willing to eliminate him anywhere at this point, even in broad daylight."

"Believe me when I say we've looked up everything we could and there's nothing else." Stone said this carefully, hoping he wouldn't make the Doctor any more livid.

Robotnik let his head drop back, shaking it slightly and sighing loudly before bringing it back up. He looked at Stone through his eyelashes, his dark eyes flashing with something icy and sinister when he blinked.

"Find him- and bring him back to me."

"You're not... you're not going to-?"

"Shut up, Stone. Of course I am. Clearly he is the reason I can't catch the little rodent." Robotnik shoved his agent back, then turned around and examined the strange glowing quill he had picked up earlier.

"Destroying the one that creature is closest to will make him break. Then, when he's feeling all heart broken and starts to weep because his savior is gone, well then, that's our queue to just-"

"Um, Doctor?"

Robotnik stopped, turning only his head to look over his shoulder.

"What was that?" he hissed under his breath.

Stone remained quiet. He knew that he should've saved any objections until after his boss was finished. Interrupting him was the worst thing you could do.

"Oh Stoney~" It came out in a mocking sing-song voice, "I'd like to know if that was actually you or just my imagination," he finished with bared teeth.

For once, Agent Stone didn't stand still. He turned his head and started fidgeting with his hands, shrinking back when he heard Robotnik's breathing get heavier.

"I- uh... mmh..." he dropped his gaze to the floor, trying to regain himself.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, my mistake."

Robotnik's face melted into a mild sneer. He slowly stepped forward until the two men were a mere foot apart. Stone didn't budge, but there was certainly some tension in the air.

"Don't forget where you belong, Agent," Robotnik's voice dropped as he used his fingers to raise Stone's chin up. "Don't forget who puts you in your place."

The shorter man clenched his fists, begging to everything almighty that his face wasn't flushed. Something in his eyes must have shown something different, because instead of leaving, like Stone was hoping, the Doctor stayed right where he was. Only now his fingers were slowly sliding forward, the thumb brushing over his bottom lip once before they traced his jawline.

"Or do you need to be... reminded?" Robotnik let his voice dip into a mellifluous whisper, a feeling that both tickled Stone's neck and sent sharp shivers down his spine. He would've collapsed, had he not been getting slowly backed against the wall.

And if his boss's fist hadn't been around his throat.

"Aww~ don't get weak on me just yet, Agent," Robotnik purred, "we have a lot of things to get done."

Stone stayed silent, unable to form any words. He could barely even believe what was happening right now.

A shrill squeak escaped from his lips as the pressure on his neck increased greatly. Robotnik must have been expecting some kind of response.

"Hng- y-yes Ivo, of course," Stone choked out, trying to get his breath back. He reached up to loosen the grip, but his hand was immediately pinned above his head.

"Wanna fight back, huh? Well, struggle all you want sweetheart, cause I'm not going anywhere."

Any normal conversation involving the Doctor using pet names always came off as snarky and sarcastic. Stone wondered if this was one of those times or yet another contribution to this sudden dream-come-true.

"-n your knees."

The Agent snapped back into reality, not realizing that he was spacing out. He didn't have to know any more of what was said to understand.

"He-llooooo? Hey, Distracted-Daisy, don't make me repeat myself," Robotnik said mockingly.

Stone nodded and slowly lowered himself down, but rather than stop on his knees, he was pushed down further. Robotnik bent at his waist, getting eye-level with his assistant. Without breaking eye contact, he slipped his belt off and used it to tie his agent's wrists together. He straightened himself and slowly pulled at his zipper, tugging his pants down to the tops of his knees.

Stone was still sitting on the floor, staring with wide eyes up at the brooding man that loomed over him. Of course he knew what was coming, and damn was he excited for it. He had been waiting for this day ever since he had started to get closer to the Doctor. When he saw what was bulging against the tight fabric of Robotnik's boxers, he flushed, his whole body tingling.

Still tied, his hands reached up, grabbing at the waistband. For once, he wasn't swatted away. If anything, Robotnik stepped closer, looking down with a smirk.

Fingertips brushed against Ivo's bare hips, the surprisingly cold touch nearly stung the V line that disappeared behind the hem of his boxers. He was surprised at himself for letting out a small gasp. The more Stone teased, the more he had to physically brace himself against the wall in front of him. Even the smallest amount of contact on his sensitive cock was enough to drive him up the wall. The feeling was nearly electrical, the tips of Stone's fingers shooting lightning up and down his body.

After what seemed like never-ending torture, he finally felt his boxers being pulled down, yet even that was slow.

"Goddammit Agent Stone I'm not getting any younger here," Robotnik growled.

"You're not getting any quieter either," Stone snapped back without looking up.

Normally, the Doctor would fire anyone who talked back to him in such a way, but coming from Stone, it made the moment all the more sexier.

He stepped closer, the ends of his shoes nearly touching the wall. He reached down and lifted his agent's chin with his finger again, this time slipping a finger into his mouth for a brief moment. The pain he felt inside strained him to get on with it already. He took hold of Stone's hands and pressed them against the wall above his head, groaning while he pushed himself in. His breath hitched and his chest jolted when he felt himself go all the way in.

Oh fuck.

He certainly wasn't expecting Stone to be able to take everything in, but he didn't see any reason to complain. If anything he was proud of his assistant. Maybe there was more to love about this man than just the way he makes lattes.

He hadn't even started thrusting and he already felt like he was sending himself over the edge. The way he was able to slip in so easily without any gagging from the man below him made his head spin. It made him wonder if he was just a natural, or if there were some special toys hidden in Stone's room.

No time to think now.  
He let his hips roll slowly, one of his hands holding himself on the wall. Hearing the sweet noises flutter up from under him was just as pleasuring as what his dick felt. He did his best to keep his hips from bucking violently, but it was hard enough to keep himself standing.

Eventually he let go of Stone's hands, clenching his fists and punching the wall lightly. He slipped forward on his forearms and tugged at his hair.

The thrusting became almost rhythmic, a set pattern consisting of two fast grinds, then a slow one, then he would be still, all before starting the process again. Stone made good use of his hands, now free from the wall. He danced his fingers along the insides of Robotnik's thighs and the sharp lines cut into his hips. When he had only the tip against his soft lips, he would gently caress the underside of the throbbing cock.

Robotnik yelped, a new sound that quickly melted into a low moan, when he felt a breeze of cool air blown on the very tip of his dick. As he gasped for air he glanced down through the crooks of his arms, sweat gathering at the base of his hairline.

From Stone's perspective, his boss looked so helpless. Hearing these sounds and seeing his face scrunch up in a mix of aching tension and the explosive buzz of bliss. He had no idea he would let himself get taken over like this.

"S-stone, gah-fuck, Agent I'm aah!~"

Before he could finish, Stone planted his tongue at the base of Robotnik's dick, rolling up to the tip before taking it all in one last time.

"Mmmh! Hngh! Oh!~ Oh f-fuck~!!"

The low grumbles shifted into high pitched whines, all belonging to the Doctor himself, as he released himself deep into his Agent's throat. He threw his head back, curving his spine while breathlessly screaming out the name of the man who caused all of this.

Just as Robotnik was finishing up, he let out a chestful of air he didn't realize he'd been holding in, slowly letting his hands open to push himself from the wall. A thick string connected his cock with Stone's mouth, a cloudy mix of saliva and cum that dripped onto the floor between the Agent's legs. 

Robotnik took his belt back and pulled his pants back up, still unable to believe what just happened. He reached his hands out, pulling Stone up and immediately into a kiss. The taste he left was still strong, but he was more than happy to feel his mouth one more time.

"Is this what will happen every time I interrupt you, sir?" Stone grinned, as he pulled away.

"Next time I'll be the one teasing you," the Doctor murmured, dropping himself back into his seat.

"Now, about that Wachoski guy."


End file.
